Kuroko's pain, Kagami's blunder
by charactersreadthestorysfan
Summary: What if, caught up in the moment, Kagami forgets about his partner for a moment. How will Kuroko act and will their partnership grow stronger from this obstacle? Much better than the summary. Rated T for a few cuss words. Light slash in later chapters Aokuro
1. The Pain of a Shadow

**I Don't Own Kuroko no Basket. I was reading the manga and I came across when Aomine didn't return Kuroko's fist bump and I thought, what if Kagami did that too on accident? So here it is! GoM might be a little Out of Character and they were doing a practice game with Seirin and they're a little more friendly to Kuroko in my story. Feedback would be very much appreciated. Not Kagami bashing. Enjoy!**

"You _**didn't**_ _fist bump _him?" Kise croaks. Immediately, all eyes turn to him and they realize that this isn't Kise's normal behavior. This was real panic…and maybe a little bit of fear in his eyes. And the other Generation of Miracles who are present aren't looking to good either. Midorima's fingers are tightening on his lucky item, a stuffed dog that looks like #2, and Murasakibara has stopped eating his snacks and the chips he held in his hand have been crushed in his grip, some falling on the floor. Akashi is there too, as crazy as he normally is but, there is _something_ in his eyes, something deep and dark and haunted but there is a dawning rage too, battling the pain, because that is the only thing that could've possibly broken through Akashi's mask and his eyes are glinting and his scissors make an ominous sound – against what, Seirin isn't sure.

"What's wrong with it? It's just a fist bump." Kagami states gruffly. Shying away from the killing intent coming from Midorima. And the disappointment - why it's there he isn't sure - in his Senpai's gazes.

"Maybe to you." Mitobe states quietly. "But did you _see _Kuroko's face, he looked _destroyed_. Like his whole word was gone." And Mitobe was sure that utter despair on Kuroko's face would be etched in his mind for as long as he lived. "And he _ran_ away from us. From you." And Mitobe couldn't help but wonder why Kagami had done this. Everyone on Seirin knows that Kuroko is so strong and so broken all at once. _How could I not see this coming, _Mitobe thought, it was _his_ job to protect Seirin, to protect his team. And _how could he miss this…? How could he miss something this important about his kohai, teammate, __**friend, **_that he couldn't even know what hurt him so badly. Never in his life did Mitobe feel he had failed so completely.

"What's going on?!" Riko yells. "Bakagami what stupid thing did you pull? I was only gone for a few minutes!" And this was a true fury. Not like the anger she had at practices because Kuroko was so small and so vulnerable and in such desperate need of some recognition and care.

"Coach," Hyugga murmurs. And Riko stops because this is _Hyugga _and he's _murmuring. _"Don't."

The Generation of Miracles look at each other and seemed to talk with their eyes and expressions- they had always been able to do this and nobody outside of the team could decipher what they were saying. "Well," Kise starts out, "We were finishing up a practice game when-"

**FLASH BACK**

**The sound of squeaking shoes has always been calming to Kuroko. He relaxes with the noise as he shoots his Ignite Pass at Kagami. Kuroko runs up the court to take his place by the basket because they had decided the best chance for them to get around Murasakibara's guard was for Kagami to pass the ball back to Kuroko so he can pass it to another teammate, anyone on Seirin who was open because their opponents would suspect Kagami and he turns because Kagami should be passing the ball to him right…now. But there is no ball and Kagami rushes past him and makes a slam dunk- and Seirin cheers because his Senpai's don't know that Kagami was supposed to pass- but there is no joy in Kuroko. Sadness engulfs him and it takes all he has to keep the tears at bay – because he's being left behind **_**again, he isn't good enough, Kagami is playing on his own, no no no…not again…he can't lose his light AGAIN. **_**But there is a small bit of hope because Kagami is also reckless so maybe he just made a reckless play. Kuroko smiles, it feels brittle and fragile, he sees Mitobe's eyes widen and darken with some type of comprehension but he misses Kise's dawning horror - at the brittle smile that he only uses when Aomine is brought up - and Akashi's concern, betrayed only be the brief flash on emotion through his mismatched eyes.**

"**Good job." Kuroko tells Kagami, holding out his fist for a fist bump, **_**pleasepleaseplease, **_**and Kagami's hand reaches out and relief and hope flare inside Kuroko's chest. Until Kagami's hand reaches past him to a water bottle like he can't be **_**seen**_**. And Kuroko runs because he can't do all this over again.**

**Back To Present**

"Aomine ignored Kuroko like that and…it splintered our team. You can't imagine what kind of person it takes to have the first person to really _see_ you, betray you and still be able to trust again." Kise states quietly, and this is a side of Kise they are not familiar with but there is truth in his words, so carefully chosen, that they all listen. "He is so incredibly brave and true and _selfless._ Only Kuroko could make a team that could take on the Generation of Miracles. Because only someone who came from a broken, mangled team would know how to build a strong one. And he's worried he failed. That he'll be left behind. Always left behind. Always forgotten."

Akashi's scissors fly and hit the wall impending themselves in the concrete. "You will fix this. We destroyed him yes but I'll be damned if I'll let someone destroy him again." Then a smirk that sent shudders down everyone's spines. "But you will still pay; I will make sure of that. Come on Shintaro, Ryota, Atsushi let's go." With a mumbled "If Kuroko's not happy your Horoscope says you won't last long." From Midorima, and a threatening crunch of a sucker between teeth from Murasakibara. And with a cold, parting glare from Akashi, The Generation of Miracles left. Kise's parting words were perhaps the worst. He looked at Kagami with anger and betrayal in his eyes and said "I thought you were _better_ than Aomine. But you're not. Not even close. You were supposed to protect him, you complete bastard."

And Kagami was left to wonder just how everything had got screwed up so quickly.

**-End of Chapter-**

**Author's Note. I'm willing to write the flashback from Kagami's point of view if it's requested and would really like it if someone would tell me if they would prefer Seirin's reaction in the next chapter or Kagami's search for Kuroko and groveling for his forgiveness. Also could do background on Aomine being the first person to see Kuroko Please Review and let me know!**


	2. How the Miracles lost their center

**Warning: Generation of Miracles will be out of character because in my story they'll always be nice or protect Kuroko. I don't own Kuroko no Basket. Hope this is as good as last chapter! :D**

**Chapter 2: How the Miracles lost their center**

From the very beginning, the Teiko Junior High regulars were monsters. They played very well individually but could not seem to work as a team. Until one day a blue shadow appeared and united them. When Kuroko joined the team, Akashi found someone who could evade his Emperor's Eyes and he also found someone who wasn't downright terrified of him, whose opinion he could trust. And though he would never admit it, he feared Kuroko – not because of him, but _for _him- because Akashi wasn't sure what he would do if that innocence in Kuroko's eyes ever went away. The day Kuroko joined the Regulars was the day Akashi swore to himself that he would protect Kuroko, using his favorite scissors of course. Murasakibara finally had someone to share his snacks with, who listened to him without judgment, who judged what he really was and not what his attitude and behavior implied. Midorima found someone who looked past his lucky items – who didn't mock, whether this was because it was just his way or he knew what it was like to be teased, Midorima was never really sure. Kise found a friend, who saw past his pretty face and his childish attitude to the seriousness underneath, but let him keep his act up anyway. And Aomine gained joy from Kuroko and friendship but he wasn't quite aware of how _vital_ Kuroko was to the team, how much he meant to Aomine himself until it was to late. And none of the regulars were aware that Kuroko needed them just as much. That after not being seen for so many years - being run into and walked around without notice- how inexplicably and vitally important it was for _someone_ to see _him_. And by the time they realized it, it was already too late to tell him that they would always see him. That he was something precious.

-line break-

Cheers echo through the gym. 'Teiko, Teiko, Teiko.' There is joy on his teammates faces. Aomine's holding the trophy with Midorima, Murasakibara, and Kise flanking him on his sides with Akashi next to Midorima, threatening them all to smile with his scissors. But no one came for him, no one has noticed he's not there. He is alonealonealone. Everyone leaves him. Kuroko is glad for his misdirection at this moment, more than any other, because he uses it to hide himself- and his tears he once swore would never be shed again when someone couldn't see him. This was Aomine though and without the light, without _his_ light, there is no purpose in sticking around anymore. No point in trying to stop his tears. Because with this betrayal he is left broken, shattered. He feels a fire burning in his wrist from holding it aloft for so long hoping (a desperate hope of someone who has been let down before far too many times to count) that Aomine would change his mind and _see him _and just touch his hand to his own to show they were still friends at least_. _But Kuroko still hears Aomine's words twisting the knife in his heart and rubbing salts in his wounds. "I don't need you any more Tetsuya, you're too _weak._" And he gasps for air. The pain of it takes his breath away leaving him gasping and coughing, this seems to alert Kise to his presence and he knows he has to leave soon Kise knows him far too well.

After teaching Kise for so long he is in tune with locating Kuroko, good with looking behind his expressionless face. And Kise meets Kuroko's tear filled eyes and he doesn't need his ability to see past his mask and that scares him so much because Kuroko's _never_ this open and he's looking at their team with a kind of pain and desperation that a starving man would show to the very last scrap of food. He opens his mouth – To beg him to stay, staystaystay, because they can never _be _without him and he reads the need to run away in Kuroko's eyes- But Kuroko turns and he leaves, grabbing his bag and running faster than Kise has ever seen him move. And Kise doesn't follow, too shocked, and he is not aware that he will regret not going after Kuroko for the rest of his life.

Kise is aware that Kuroko is adept at hiding his emotions, he doesn't know _why_ he tries so hard to hide them, and idly he wonders just how wounded Kuroko had to be to cry and just how much it cost him. Then he realizes that the despair on Kuroko's face was something he never wanted to see on anyone ever again – it was the face of a man who had lost all. And Kise turns, because the only one that _ever_ affects Kuroko so much is Aomine. Aomine will pay for whatever he's done because he has broken Kise's teacher, his friend, his _brother_. Shattered him beyond any repair Kise believes he's capable of making. He stalks towards Aomine and punches him as hard as he can right in the cheek, breathing hard he steps back and Akashi's gaze meets his.

"What was that for baka?!" Aomine yells rubbing his jaw but his eyes are down cast and his body language screams of knowing. Akashi's Emperor Eyes widen and shine with understanding. He comes to stand before Kise and he asks the most important question.

"Ryota, where's Kuroko?" An evil gleam in his mismatched eyes. Kise is sure, that at this moment, he has never been more thankful for the homicidal tendencies of his captain. Because Aomine has_ destroyed_ their shadow and as such he deserves to _burn._

"He's gone." And he can hear the utter despair in his own voice.

"What?!" Three out of the four remaining members of the Generation of Miracles shout. Akashi must catch Aomine's silence too because suddenly Aomine is pinned against the gym floor by a pair of red scissors in his jersey, and a livid Akashi sitting on his stomach.

"What. Did. You. Do?" Each word was punctuated by a slam of Akashi's spare pair of scissors (their captain is always prepared) into the floor by Aomine's face.

"Che. Just told him he's weak. Just speaking the truth." Aomine states gruffly, turning his head to the side. The moment he said that the others read Aomine death in Akashi's eyes, it would be brutal and painful and there would be many sharp pairs of scissors involved. They loved Kuroko. He was there teammate and Aomine could wait – would wait – until they found Kuroko and made sure he was all right so as much as they didn't want to they had to stop their captain _now_.

"Captain, we can deal with him later." Midorima said stepping forward. "This town is big and we need to find Kuroko so we can tell him that not everybody is a complete idiot, like _Aohime._" He said with a sadistic kind of relish, pushing his glasses up his nose and making them glare ominously.

"Atsushi stay here and take … care of Aomine. Midorima you search the south side of town, Kise you've got the east, I'll take the North."

"Who will take the west side Akashi?" Kise ventured. Akashi gave a sadistic smirk "Just a few people, who owe me some favors, now move out!" And they ran to begin their search as Murasakibara stalked forward towards Aomine radiating menacing power as his snacks sat forgotten on the floor behind him.

-Line Break-

In the end, their searches would prove futile. No one was sure how to locate Kuroko because he just _disappeared_ from the face of the earth and they couldn't find his address – They had never been to his house and even _Akashi_ couldn't persuade the principal into giving it to him, and so they swore an oath, to never let Kuroko be hurt again. Aomine swore it too. He might be thick headed, but even he knew he would never find as good of a friend as he found in Kuroko. He would apologize and make it right the next time he saw him. He would make sure of it. Gazing out of the bus at the blurring landscape all he could think was,

"I'll make it up to you somehow, Tetsuya."

**Author's Note: Next Chapter is back in regular time and Kuroko's path away from Kagami will lead him right towards his old light…and new truths will be learned. Hope you enjoyed this! Thank you and please review!**


	3. Encountering an Old Friend

**I don't own Kuroko no Basket. Aomine and Kuroko fluff in this chapter! Please review and Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Encountering an Old Friend**

The sound of footsteps echo through the streets as Kuroko runs. His only instinct is to get home _now_. In fact, that is his only thought and he's so absorbed in thinking it that he doesn't even see the man in front of him until he runs into him- hard. Kuroko's thrown backwards and he lands on his ankle- scrapping and twisting it. The man only stumbles back a few steps before he catches himself and glares down at the boy on the ground.

"Oi! What do you think you're doing, you- Kuroko?" Aomine says surprised, looking down at his old teammate."What's wrong?" Aomine knows something's wrong because Kuroko was never this out of it. He's always aware of things going on around him, its part of his special abilities. He waits for an answer for a moment but Kuroko doesn't give him one so he offers his hand to Kuroko instead. That is, before he zero's in on the blood on Kuroko's ankle.

"You're hurt! Baka, why didn't you say anything?" Grumbling about irresponsible teammates and how they don't know how to take care of themselves, he scoops Kuroko up bridle style and starts to carry him to his apartment.

"Aomine you don't have to do this." Kuroko states quietly.

"Of course I do. Even if we aren't playing on the same team, we're still teammates. And you can't even walk, so be quiet 'till we get back to my apartment." Kuroko smiles a small, true smile against Aomine chest, because Aomine's still as awkward as ever.

If Kuroko and Aomine had been delayed just a few more minutes they would've seen a red-faced, panting Kagami yelling Kuroko's name as he searched for his little shadow. Neither noticed that Kuroko's sweat band had been dropped next to the blood from Kuroko's ankle on the sidewalk but Kagami didn't.

-Aomine's House-

Locking the door behind him and kicking off his shoes he carries Kuroko to his small green-clothed couch and carefully set him down. Walking into his kitchen he opens the cupboard and grabs the first aid kit, snagging a rag and an ice pack as he leaves the kitchen. He sets his supplies on the coffee table and kneels before Kuroko.

"Stick your leg out and I'll clean and bandage your wound." Once Kuroko's leg was balanced in Aomine's lap he carefully cleaned Kuroko's ankle and bandaged it expertly- as only one who was used to injuries and sprains could. He leans back, grabbing a pillow off the couch and putting it on the coffee table before picking up and placing Kuroko's foot on it to rest after laying the icepack on top of the bandages.

"I'll be right back, stay put Tetsuya." Finding his prize in the linen closet he moves back to the couch and sits down next to Kuroko. He moves close to him putting his arm around Kuroko's shoulders and settling a blanket onto Kuroko's lap.

Kuroko glances over at Aomine, surprised. But Aomine was looking away with a slight pink hue on his cheeks, studying the paint on the wall.

"Aomine-"

"Tetsuya, I thought I told you to call me Daiki."

"Daiki then. What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Aomine asked gruffly. "I'm just keeping you warm – the ice will make you cold and you looked upset earlier and I thought you might need some comfort." His Aomine was always so awkward but it was very nice to know he cared. As the cold from the ice made him shiver, he moved closer to Aomine, laying his head on his shoulder.

"Thanks Daiki." Kuroko said with a true, blinding smile gracing his lips. Utterly content with how they are sitting.

"Che." Aomine looks away again, his face extremely red and not quite hiding his own small smile. "I got to make up for all that time we lost after the Championship Game during our middle school years, after all." Ah, yes. Kuroko had forgotten that Aomine still felt guilty about what he did even though he had apologized and gave his reasons for doing so. He had already been forgiven three weeks ago when he had sought Kuroko out after school to apologize.

-Three Weeks Ago-

Tired and sweaty Kuroko stumbles out of the school gate. Legs trembling, he turns to make his walk home.

"Kise said you chose this as your high school." If Kuroko hadn't mastered his poker face he would've jumped clean out of his skin. As it was, he still had to pause a moment before answering.

"Aomine. How did you know I was still here?"

Aomine snorted. "You? You've always tried (_**try**_) so hard. Of course you would be practicing." And that's why Aomine had tried to get Kuroko to quit basketball. Because Kuroko worked (_**works**_) too hard sometimes and he was wearing himself down and wasn't improving enough so he never rested like he should have. He would practice until he couldn't stand and his hands would bleed from his passes but he could never improve enough to be satisfied. He was horribly sorry about what he did and never would've dreamed of doing it if he had known Kuroko would still continue basketball. He had hoped Kuroko would quit and still be friends with the team, but finally able to rest his body and not practice until he could hardly move anymore. What an idiot he had been.

Kuroko was never so glad to have a poker face. Did Aomine even realize he just said all of that out loud? Looking at his face Kuroko decides he doesn't. Joy and closure swell inside of him because he finally knows _why_. And Aomine being the awkward idiot he is, went about a good deed (a deed to _save_ Kuroko) the wrong way and got the worst result he possibly could. Laughing, Kuroko's legs give out from under him and he wonders why it never occurred to him before, it's so _Aomine._

"Oi, Kuroko!" And suddenly Aomine's there being the mother hen he always used to be towards Kuroko back at Teiko.

"It's alright Aomine my legs just cramped; they'll be fine in a minute." Aomine flashes him a look of disbelief before crouching in front of him. "Get on, I know you're lying and we'll make it home before it's completely dark this way at least." Sighing, and deciding Aomine is just too hardheaded to let this go he grabs onto Aomine's shoulders and hooks his legs around his hips. Clutching Kuroko's thighs to support him, Aomine begins his trek to Kuroko's house.

From his back Kuroko was wondering how he could've possibly missed this overprotective side of his partner- that he would go so far as to make Kuroko want to quit basketball just to protect his physical health. He realizes he shouldn't be surprised because, after all, he was willing to join a new team to try to get Aomine – and all of the Generation of Miracles- a reason to love basketball again and try to save them from ever becoming the unhappy, unsatisfied people they were at the end of their middle school careers. So he finds his mouth moving before he really has time to process what he's about to say.

"I forgive you." He feels Aomine's muscles tense under him.

"What are you talking about Kuroko?"

"I swear sometimes you're worse than Bakagami. You were talking out loud earlier, baka."

"Hey don't compare me to that-"Aomine blushes and Kuroko can feel the blush on his neck against his face. "I said all of that out loud? Oh man…" Completely mortified Aomine has no idea what to say."Wait did you say your forgive me?" Aomine asks, hope jumping in his chest.

"Yes." Kuroko spends the rest of his trip home telling Aomine his exact thought process on why he's forgiven and how if their situations were reversed, he might've (_**would've)**_ done the same thing.

"Just set me on my porch Aomine, please. I can make it inside and to bed by myself." As Aomine lets Kuroko off his back he thinks of idea. He has always wanted something from Kuroko and he has an idea how to get it.

"Kuroko? You said you forgive me right?"

"That is correct Aomine." Kuroko says warily, having no idea where this is going.

"Well I think we need some kind of way of showing it. We used to fist bumps but since we're not on the same team anymore I thought we could just call each other by first names." _You could call me by first name,_ was his real thought, after all he used to call Kuroko, Tetsuya back in middle school. He waited with bated breath.

A stretch of silence, then. "Very well, good night Daiki." Kuroko states before quietly closing the door behind him.

Aomine's face radiates happiness as he fist pumps the air and cheers. He finally got Kuroko to call him by his first name and he has gotten his best friend back- to a point. He's under no illusion that everything's perfect, he'll have to get to know his partner again but he's one giant step closer to his goal now.

-Line Break-

Aomine still couldn't quite believe Kuroko had forgiven him. But he was so happy he had his best friend back. The shadow, to his light. Because how do you know you're a light if you don't cast a shadow? Glancing over at Kuroko he saw he had fallen asleep, smiling gently he scoops him up and carries him to the guest room and tucks him in. Walking to his own room he considers calling Seirin to let them know Kuroko was with him but he decides they won't be that worried because Kuroko should already be at his own home and he could just call them in the morning. Little did he know that Kagami had just called and informed the Seirin team and the other Generation of Miracles of the blood he found next to Kuroko's sweat band and they were all going to meet up in the morning to try to find out what happened to Kuroko. Akashi had stated flat out- if Kagami didn't find Kuroko then he would be at the mercy of Akashi and his favorite pair of scissors. Which is really no mercy at all.

**Author's Note: Next chapter Kagami's discovery and how he informed the others about his findings. Hope you enjoyed this one. I hope you enjoyed the fluff between Kuroko and Aomine. Should it stay like brother love or dating? Please answer my poll it will only be open for a week. When it closes the next chapter should be ready.**


	4. The Blunder of a Fool

**I Don't Own Kuroko no Basket. This chapter is in Kagami's point of view. Chapters short but I hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter Four: The Blunder of a Fool**

He was the most idiotic person in the world.

How could he be so stupid?! To say, _to Kuroko's face, _no less, that he wasn't needed was one of the worst things Kagami has ever done in his life. He is called Bakagami for a reason and he assumed it was just school work but today – today- he hurt his shadow. The kind of pain that stabs deep and he hit right where it hurt Kuroko the most. Where his old wounds still festered. Coach had already pointed out the various methods of payback he was going to receive if he didn't immediately find and apologize to Kuroko and five times his original training schedule regardless of what happened for the next week of practices. And he deserved it. He thought nothing could make him feel worse until Hyugga pointed out,

"He has been hurt before Kagami." In a voice so soft the team strained to hear it. This was a side of their captain they didn't see often. "He was hurt and cast aside, left behind. And you did the same thing today that Aomine did to him back in Teiko. How do you expect him to trust you after this?" And then his eyes flashed and he was in clutch mode with no warning at all. "Damn it." He yelled as he kicked the basketball on the ground as hard as he could sending it into the wall. The echo of the kick was loud in the suddenly silent gym.

"Captain?" Furihata asked hesitantly.

"Kagami, you idiot! Kuroko was just beginning to trust us what are you going to do if you broke his trust in everyone? After all he trusted you the most and you betrayed that trust in the worst way possible!" Seirin froze. That outcome was impossible because it was unthinkable. They would not consider that option until it happened because the result…would break them. They had a chance to fix this if Kagami could just find Kuroko and get across to him that no matter what was said they would always be a team. And they would always be a family.

"What are you still doing around here Bakagami? Go look for Kuroko and apologize already!" Riko screamed planting her foot into his back and kicking him out the door. Then she turned around and smiled sweetly at the remaining team.

"I sense our doom." Hyugga whispered.

A shadow appeared around Riko as her aura grew darker. With an evil glint in her eye she said, "What are you still doing around here? Go find Kuroko! Like that baka will be able to do it on his own!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" The team squeaked running out of the gym with their tails between their legs. Coach was scary.

-With Kagami-

Breath whooshing through his lungs and his heart pounding Kagami ran through the streets. Voice strained and hoarse he called out for his partner.

"Kuroko! Kuroko! Kuroko!" But there was no answer.

Riko had ordered the other members of the team home. It was too late and they would try his house in the morning. If they didn't find him tomorrow, they all agreed they would file a missing person's report. Kagami had been ordered home too but he wanted to check one last place first.

Shoes skidding as he rounded the corner he could've sworn he heard Aomine's voice. However, the sight that greeted him pushed all thoughts of Aomine from his head. Panic twisted his stomach into knots and bile rose in his throat. There on the ground was blood and Kuroko's red and black sweat band – the one he _never_ took off. His mind emptied and he stared blankly before taken a deep stabilizing breath. He pulled out his phone and hit speed dial. It was one Kuroko had programmed into his phone.

"It's for emergencies only Kagami. He will help, at a price. He's always right after all and that gets you a lot of connections but this is only a last resort or when something is worth too much to risk." Kuroko was worth _everything_ and so Kagami called him with no hesitation because whatever he would have to pay – he would do so gladly- as long as Kuroko was fine.

"Yes?" Was the demanding question when the phone finally connected.

"Akashi. It's Kagami. We have a problem."

**Sorry for the short chapter. I wanted to get this up to set up for the next chapter. Akashi's reactions to the phone call as well as Kagami finding Kuroko will be included in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed reading! Please respond to the poll! The poll is currently at:**

**Kagami- 2 votes**

**Aomine- 2 votes**


	5. The Things Left Behind

**I don't own Kuroko no Basket. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 5: The Things Left Behind**

"Akashi we have a problem."

Akashi was about to snap back and say there was no _we. _ It was Kagami's problem. He had to fix it and if he didn't, then the Generation of Miracles would pick Kuroko up and Kagami could never, ever run far enough to escape their wrath. He didn't say any of that though. Because the voice on the other side of the phone sounded dead. Broken and hollow, like a piece of his very self was missing and he had no idea what to do. There was only one person that Akashi knew of to inspire that kind of reaction. So with his heart speeding up and though he'd never admit to it – panic freezing his lungs- he managed to ask,

"What happened?" And he waited for words of comfort that he knew were not coming.

"Kuroko's gone. _Taken._ There's _blood _on the ground and so is Kuroko's sweatband and he never takes it off and I don't know what to do-"His voice was rising now, no longer dead but full of panic. Panic that was absolute."- Akashi, what do I do?!"

Akashi sucked in a deep breath and forced his mind to clear. He couldn't afford to be afraid- not now. "Go to Seirin and call your team. I'll call everyone else. We'll need everyone's help for this."

"Alright." He still sounded worried. Akashi, _Kuroko,_ couldn't afford to have people not focusing on the task at hand. Akashi had to find a way to get Kagami's mind off all the bad things and focus on finding Kuroko. 'A threat almost always works' he thought to himself.

"Kagami, if we don't find him, my scissors will be the very least of your worries." Was the only warning Kagami got before Akashi ended the call. And Akashi's threat worked because now Kagami was focused on a new problem at hand.

"What am I supposed to tell everyone?" Kagami groaned pulling at his hair. As Akashi and Kagami both pulled their phones out to inform everyone else they both thought,

'Kuroko, please be safe. We're coming for you.'

-At Seirin-

Silence.

In a basket ball gym, especially Seirin's gym, there was never silence while people were there. But there was silence now, casting an eerie effect around the room. Hours after Kagami and Akashi had called them all here and they still hadn't found Kuroko. It was now morning and Seirin was supposed to be having practice now. And any hope that they had that Kuroko just lost his phone and was safe somewhere, was crushed when Kuroko didn't show up for practice. He was always on time and now they had definite proof that something had happened last night and Kagami wasn't just overreacting. Kuroko's Sempai's were conversing quietly over something with Akashi over a map over by the bleachers. _Route's to search_, Kise's mind supplied him. Looking over Midorima and Murasakibara were there – without their snacks or a lucky item, but something still felt out of place. It wasn't until Akashi and Seirin's coach came over though that Kise realized what was missing. _And how had he not noticed before?_

Seirin's Coach, Riko, he reminded himself, swept her gaze over their team-and no matter what was said the Generation of Miracles were still a team- And her eyes turned frigid and her posture turned _livid. _Midorima and Kise watched with the kind of fascination someone used when they watched a volcano that was about to erupt. You knew it was too late to escape so you might as well enjoy the show.

Dry ice was warmer than Riko's voice when she spoke. "Where is Aomine?" And now Kise realized what was wrong.

_**Aomine wasn't here.**_

_Not fair. Not fair. Not fair_. It's not fair Kuroko had to lose Aomine once but to lose him _twice,_ especially after they just made up? Aomine could never make up for this. To any of them. Because they weren't going to stand aside _again_ as Kuroko got torn apart. This time, they would leave Aomine because he could survive without the Generation of Miracles but Kise wasn't sure Kuroko could. And that was a risk he wasn't willing to take.

"Kise, you're coming with us to go speak to the Chief of Police. We will deal with Aomine later."

"Eh? The Chief of Police? But it hasn't been twenty-four hours yet and it's only six in the morning- I doubt he'll be there."

"Do you doubt me Ryota?" A quick swallow followed before Kise answered.

"N-n-n-no Akashi. Of course not."

"Good. I don't have time to deal with you right now. We're going to the house of The Chief of Police. He owes me a favor." That said, the Generation of Miracles moved to walk out the door as the two most unexpected people walked in. One tall teen with a strong, toned arm wrapped around the fragile shoulders of a shorter teen. A shorter teen with _sky-blue hair_.

"KUROKO!?" Everyone yelled.

"Sorry I'm late for practice Coach." Kuroko said bowing towards Riko. "Daiki is a cuddle bug and wouldn't let me get out of bed this morning." The last line was delivered in Kuroko's usual deadpan way- but there was humor and affection in his eyes when he spoke.

"Where were you?"

"Kagami you idiot! He was just spending the night at Aomine's."

"AOMINE, WHAT DOES HE MEAN WHEN HE SAID YOU WERE CUDDLING IN BED TOGETHER?!" A slightly hysterical Kise yelled. This question seemed to silence everyone else.

"Yes Daiki, what did he mean?" Akashi asked with that crazy smile on his face as he twirled a pair of scissors on his fingers.

"Umm-well-you see…"

"Why doesn't Daiki tell you about that while I go to talk to Kagami?" Kuroko said politely, while dragging Kagami to the locker rooms. Everyone ignored going after Kuroko in favor of the information they had missed while paying attention to the cuddling part of Kuroko's earlier sentence.

"He calls you Daiki now?"

Aomine could only gulp.

**Author's note: The next chapter can be Kuroko's and Kagami's conversation or the confrontation with Aomine. Review and tell me which you would like first! The results of the poll were:**

**11 – Aomine**

**10- Kagami**

**It was very close but this will be an Aokuro fic but it will still be very light. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	6. Chiaroscuro

**I Don't own Kuroko no Basket. I hope you enjoy the chapter! Please Review!**

**Chapter Six: Chiaroscuro**

Kagami's has never been as absolutely elated as he was when Kuroko walked through that door. And he had never been more surprised than when Kuroko dragged him into the locker room. It should then come as no surprise that Kuroko was the source of a lot of firsts for Kagami. In light of what he just learned about his partner- he only had to say something he thought was already known to his _brother_ now.

-Kuroko and Kagami Set Things Right-

Kagami followed Kuroko into the locker room where he unceremoniously slumped down on a bench and breathed a sigh of relief. Because Kuroko was _alivealive__**alive.**_ He hadn't made his shadow upset enough to run off to what eventually would have been his kidnapping or, and Kagami didn't even want to think it-his _death._ After finding the blood and Kuroko's sweat band he had been in a panic, caught in a world of 'what ifs'. Kagami knew for a fact that he would never forgive himself had something happened to Kuroko. He had no idea what he would've done, but a future without Kuroko was shrouded in darkness and he never wanted to even _think_ of any of the possibilities again. Because Kuroko was _here _and _alive _and _he had come to see him_.

Kuroko faced his partner and his expression betrayed his apprehension as he spoke the words he had been thinking on his way here. "I'm sorry." What he really meant though, was I'm sorry I thought you would abandon me. After talking it over with Daiki last night Kuroko had come to the conclusion Kagami hadn't realized what he had done and was actually that much of an _idiot._

Kagami couldn't have been more shocked then if Kuroko had smiled and broke out into show tunes. "You're sorry?! I'm the bastard, Kuroko. I hurt you." Kagami's raw pain could be heard in the last sentence, when his voice broke and gave him away.

"Kaga-"

"Let me finish. Please, Kuroko let me finish. I _knew_ what Aomine did to you and I did it to you too. I honestly didn't see _why_ it hurt you so much, at first. I'm the biggest baka ever and _**I am so sorry.**_"

Kuroko's answering smile was absolutely _blinding._

"I forgive you." Three simple words right Kagami's upturned world. Everything was radiant and_ right again._

-After They Make Up-

"Kuroko, I thought you already knew but in light of what's happened I think I'll tell you."

Kuroko's head tilts and his eyebrows scrunch in confusion. "What's that Kagami?"

"No matter what happens I will_ always _have your back. I will _always_ protect you. So if something like yesterday happens again, don't worry. You are my _**brother**_. And I will never abandon my brother."

"Kagami." Kuroko breathes. It's everything he has always wanted. To be recognized and to know, no matter what happens, someone will always be there.

"No, call me something else. Brother's aren't so formal."

"How about Tiger than? It's the meaning of your name after all."

"You really can't say my first name, can you?"

"Nope."

"Tch. I don't think 'Arrow' really fits you, Mr. Arrow of Philosophy." A ghost of smile appeared on Kuroko's face. "How about...Cachi? It means Bringer of Peace in Spanish. I learned it in class back in America. It fits you very well, especially after you have brought around the Generation of Miracles." A ghost of a blush appeared on Kuroko's face.

"It's great but you're the only one allowed to call me that."

"That goes for me too. I'll deal with whoever calls you the nickname I gave you." As they walked back into the main gym they were suddenly surrounded by chaos.

"HOW DARE YOU!"

"HOW COULD YOU?!"

"-WITHOUT MY PERMISSON?"

Riko was red faced holding a broken clipboard above Aomine's head. "-corrupting our Kuroko."

Kagami glances over at Kuroko. "Something you forgot to mention, Cachi?"

"Umm…" Kuroko states nervously, avoiding eye contact. Kagami perks up; if Kuroko's showing nervousness it must be good. "I'm…dating Aomine?" Kuroko braces himself for an immediate outburst. After several seconds of silence from Kagami, Kuroko glances over. Kagami's face is absolutely _livid_.

"HOW DARE YOU CORRUPT MY LITTLE BROTHER'S INNOCENCE, AOMINE-BASTARD!"

**Author's Note: The next chapter will be the last and it will be everybody reacting to Aomine during Kuroko's and Kagami's conversation. I have always been very interested in the meaning of names. ****Chiaroscuro** **is used to talk about the contrasts between light and dark. I hope you enjoyed my story so far. Please Review!**


	7. Romance and Brotherhood

**I don't own Kuroko no Basket. Enjoy the last chapter! And please review!**

**Chapter 7: Romance, ****Overprotectiveness****, and Brotherhood**

The look on Akashi's face could have melted the Ice Caps. And Aomine realized that maybe coming into the gym holding Kuroko's hand and calling him by his first name without informing Akashi first was a _very _bad idea.

"Daiki, what happened?" It wasn't a question. To not respond immediately to _that_ tone meant you would meet the sharp end of Akashi's scissors before you could blink.

"Kuroko was running and bumped into me and fell. He hurt his ankle and I carried him to my house and patched him up." Aomine said nervously.

"I see." Mismatched eyes glanced up and met Aomine's eyes. "And you didn't think to inform anyone? Or to answer your phone at all?"

"Well…something important came up last night…" Aomine stated vaguely. Hoping that Akashi wouldn't question farther but knowing he would.

"What could possibly be more important than informing us about Kuroko's safety?" Kise demanded angrily.

Aomine blushed. "Last night…Tetsuya agreed to date me." _Oh crap. _He didn't mean to bring that up, at least not like that.

To say that everyone was surprised was an understatement. Well, except for Akashi but nothing surprised Akashi.

"What?!" Was the general reply.

However, Midorima had always had good insight and right now he was focusing on what he thought were the most important parts of Aomine's story."You started dating last night? But he spent the night with you and I know for a fact that you were the only one home yesterday."

"How dare you?!" Riko screeched once the implications set in. She took her clipboard and broke it over his head. Her chest heaving with the amount of anger she was currently radiating. The Seirin team hung in the background radiating anger and disapproval but not willing to get in the way of their coach's anger.

The Generation of Miracles weren't so quiet with their reactions.

"HOW DARE YOU!"

"HOW COULD YOU?!"

"-WITHOUT MY PERMISSON?"

As the Generation of Miracles yelled at their teammate, Riko stood red faced holding a broken clipboard above Aomine's head yelling at him for "Corrupting our Kuroko."

Just then Kagami and Kuroko came out of the locker room, smiling. '_Good, they made up.' _Mitobe thought when he saw them.

Hearing all the yelling, Kagami glanced over at Kuroko. "Something you forgot to mention, Cachi?"

"Umm…" Kuroko stated nervously, avoiding eye contact. Kagami perked up; if Kuroko was showing nervousness it must be good. "I'm…dating Aomine?" Kuroko braced himself for an immediate outburst. After several seconds of silence from Kagami, Kuroko glanced over. Kagami's face was absolutely _livid_.

"HOW DARE YOU CORRUPT MY LITTLE BROTHER'S INNOCENCE, AOMINE-BASTARD!?" Kagami screamed marching over to where Aomine was just getting up from where he fell when Riko broke her clipboard over his head. Aomine had just enough time to see him and raise his hands in a defensive maneuver as he tried to come up with something to say. He didn't come up with something quickly enough, however. Because Kagami's fist caught Aomine on the cheek and sent him sprawling towards the floor. Kagami raised his fist again, because this was the person who had _shattered_ his brother once before, but he was stopped by Kuroko's strong words, softly delivered.

"Tiger, enough." And there was steel in Kuroko's tone and a warning Kagami could hear loud and clear, _to not disobey._

"But, Cachi-"Kagami whined.

"No Tiger. We talked everything out already and he makes me so happy." Kuroko said earnestly. He then walked over to Aomine and helped him up. Aomine's arms encircled him pulling him back to rest against Aomine's firm chest. "Thanks Tetsuya, but it wasn't like I didn't deserve it."

"I know. That's why I let him get one good punch in." Everyone sweat dropped except Kuroko who was smirking and Kagami who tilted his head back and laughed. When Kagami finally stopped laughing Akashi stepped forward to stand in front of Aomine and Kuroko.

"You." He said pointing at Aomine. "Don't hurt him because there is no place on this Earth that I can't track you down." Akashi stated before grabbing Kuroko's hand and tugging him forward into a very quick hug. "If you have any problems or he gets too annoying just call and I'll deal with it, Tetsuya." Akashi whispered.

Pulling away from Kuroko he said, "Since Bakagami over there told us you were kidnapped I didn't get much sleep so I'll be leaving now. Are you coming Atsushi?"

"Yeah." Murasakibara said around a mouth full of chips. However he stopped by Kuroko on his way out to drop his hand on Kuroko's head and tousle his hair. "If you have any problems Kuroko, you can always come over and have some snacks with me." And with those parting words the two left.

Midorima was next. "Your horoscope said you would lead a very happy love life or something drastic would happen to your significant other." Midorima stated glaring at Aomine, his eyes full of warning. When Aomine gave him the recognition that he understood he handed a charm to Kuroko. "It's our lucky item. Now I have to go meet Kasamatsu for practice." And then Midorima was gone too.

Kise was last.

Quietly and seriously he walked up to Kuroko, his face lacking his usual grin. This was a side of Kise that only Kuroko got to see when he trained Kise back in middle school. "Are you happy Kuroko?" He asked simply. Kise had always understood Kuroko very well, only Aomine, and now Kagami, knew Kuroko better.

"Yes." A simple answer that was filled with so much emotion that no one could doubt his conviction.

"Great!" And then Kise was himself again. With a grin a mild wide he pounced at Kuroko pulling him into a friendly embrace. Over Kuroko's shoulder Kise made eye contact with Aomine. In Kise's eye Aomine read the message loud and clear, _this is your last chance don't screw this up. You make each other so happy. If you're going to blow up again come find one of us instead of aiming it at him, but don't hurt Kuroko. Not again. Not ever again._

He offered Kise a short nod. And Kise must have read the promise and conviction in Aomine's eyes as well because he was already bouncing out the door by the time anyone even realized what he was doing.

"Come on Daiki let's go. You can buy me a vanilla milkshake from Maji's to make up for all the drama you caused." Kuroko said leading his boyfriend out the door.

"Eh? My drama?! And how come I have to buy?" Aomine complained but he still took Kuroko's hand in his and shortened his strides so Kuroko would have no trouble keeping up.

"Because you made the first move and didn't think to call anyone to tell them I was safe. You also didn't tell Akashi-"Kuroko's words faded as they walked down the sidewalk until Seirin could only make out the sound of their light hearted bickering but not the words. A small smile appeared on the team's faces.

Hyugga turned to Mitobe and said, "I wonder how long it will take for things to get back to normal around here?" Riko's exclamation stopped Mitobe before could reply.

"Kuroko just left! I'm going to have double his training regimen! What are you already standing around for? Get to training! And you, Bakagami, have triple the training regimen for getting us in this mess in the first place!" As Riko's and Kagami's bickering sounded in the background, Mitobe turned to Hyugga.

"It took about fifteen seconds." He said dryly. Hyugga blinked in confusion before laughing. "That's our team alright. That's Seirin."

And the peace and family of their team would last all throughout their lives. There were hardships and fights, of course. But they were far, far outweighed by the happiness and joy they experienced.

All was peaceful. All was well.

**Author's Note: Well that was the last chapter! I hope you enjoyed my story! I'm currently trying to think of a new story to write so if you have any suggestions please PM them to me or review them. I'm not picky about the category either. Please review!**


End file.
